Hermione Discovers Rowling
by SWaddict1986
Summary: Sequel to “Hermione…the Jedi?” Hermione goes back to fan fiction to get her mind off RL and is shocked at what she discovers.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: **Hermione Discovers Rowling  
**Timeframe: **2008/2009, when Hugo is about a year old  
**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter & its characters don't belong to me. Neither does anything regarding Star Wars. Google, Wookieepedia, and anything regarding the Internet are used as a means to an end.  
**Summary: **Sequel to "Hermione…the Jedi?" Hermione goes back to fan fiction to get her mind off RL and is shocked at what she discovers.  
**Notes: **An idea given by Ginnyloveslife on in her review for "Hermione…the Jedi?" It just took over a month to finish it :P

* * *

Hermione sniffed as tears threatened to fall down her face yet again and then sighed as Hugo reached his chubby baby hands up for her to hold him.

She was standing in the doorway of the spare room that, until a week ago, had been storage for the children's toys. Now it was filled with various boxes filled with a wide assortment of things from books to photo albums, which were all now in Hermione's possession.

A week ago her father died, and since Hermione was an only child, quite a few things were left to her. At first, she had argued with her mother, not wanting to take the memories away, but Hermione didn't get her Gryffindor courage and womanly strength from just anyone.

Her mother was very persuasive; after all, the will clearly stated that Hermione was to get a variety of things. And she would be fine, eventually, and Hermione and Ron should go home with their children and go on with their lives, and not worry about a widow such as herself.

As much as she tried, Hermione couldn't argue with her mum and refused to perform magic on her. She did, however, brew a Calming Drought to be taken when the pain was too rough. Mrs. Granger was proud, not stupid.

So here Hermione was, in her own house alone with the children as Ron was back working with his brother for a few hours a day. The Ministry had again ordered Hermione to stay home and care for her mother and children as well as herself. Well, this time it was more _Harry_ who had ordered the "vacation" and if Harry bloody Potter said something, it had to be done.

Hermione thought back to the first time she was given forced leave, after Rose was born, and knew that it was the very reason why her father left her the object she was now staring at.

His laptop.

She swore she would never go on such a thing again, but her father said in his will:

I know you had been so very interested in my computer and you began to browse the Internet, you had that fierce look in your eyes you used to get when you would tell your mother and me that you would prove to everyone that you didn't have to be born into magic to be the best at it. I am unsure why you had suddenly stopped using it, but I know that you were working on something. This is for you, and I hope that fire in your heart never dies.

What she wanted was for the computer to die, but she refused to throw it away. Her father wanted her to have it, and she was not about to toss out one of the final ties she had to him.

She wanted to turn it on, just to see what he had kept on there. But she was frightened; the fact that he wasn't there to help her through troubles she might run into would be a rough reminder of his death, and also she had promised herself not to get involved with fan fiction again. Granted, having the computer didn't mean she had to go to any website like that and her resolve was strong, but the fact that it all happened on the laptop seemed to clench her nerves.

Hugo started crying that he was hungry and, grateful for the distraction, Hermione went to feed him.

It took a few more days but Hermione finally worked up her Gryffindor courage to turn on the computer. Ron came home from work to find her sniffling in front of it. She had gone through every file she could find (and luckily didn't see anything she had written in the past) and discovered that the computer had many pictures her parents had taken. She found ones from her twenty-fifth surprise party a few years ago, both of her children when each was born, pictures from her and Ron's wedding, and some from a vacation her parents went on.

She was looking through these now, glad that her father was happy before he died, but feeling pain when thinking of how he wouldn't have times like that anymore. And perhaps her mother wouldn't either.

Ron took her in his arms and rubbed her back gently, allowing her to use his shoulder as a tissue. He glared at the laptop, as if the contraption would know that _it_ was at fault for making his wife like this.

He convinced Hermione to leave the room and half-carried, half-led her to their bedroom where they laid in each others arms until Rose came running in, yelling that she was hungry.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

The picture of Hermione's parents stared at the empty room until the next day when Hermione decided she needed to get her mind off the pain. It took her a while, but she was finally able to magically hook the laptop up to the Internet and very cautiously typed in the URL that had been engraved in her mind all those years ago.

Fanfiction .net.

Yes, she promised herself she wouldn't ever be involved with fan fiction ever again, but in all honesty (the "honesty" of rationalization after the fact, of course) she just didn't want to _write_ fan fiction; there was nothing wrong with _reading_ it.

Hermione needed humor; something to cheer her up, hopefully relieve the stress she was feeling, and get her mind off real life.

And of course as soon as she worked up the courage to click on the "Movies" section of the site, Hugo started to cry.

_Stupid teeth, out of all the times in life for them to come in…_ but she picked her son up and Conjured a cool pacifier to soothe his pain.

"All right, Hermione," she muttered, "enough dawdling, just find a damn story."

She softly bounced Hugo on her knee as she browsed through the stories, finding a couple good ones, but not too many. The few that made her laugh had Han and Leia in them…but a lot had characters she had never even heard of. At least she knew Wedge Antilles and Wes Janson as they were in the movies, but who were Obi-Wan, Qui-Gon, Ben and Mara? What she found on Wookieepedia made her realized she hadn't watched all of the movies and everything else confused her (who would have thought there would be so many books and comics that made up the "Expanded Universe")?!

Well, this wasn't turning out so well. Disgusted by her lack of knowledge, Hermione exited out of the Star Wars section and saw there was a "Books" area; and Hermione had read _a lot_ of Muggle books in her life.

She set the now-sleeping Hugo on a blanket on the floor before clicking on the "Books" section and sifted through the massive list of books the site named.

"_Alice in Wonderland_…_Catcher in the Rye_, what a great book…Edgar Allen Poe, there probably won't be anything humorous there…"

It was when she got to the books beginning with the letter 'H' that she stopped scrolling down screen and stared at it. Why in Merlin's bloody beard was her best friend's name on the list? Since when did Muggles have a bloody _book_ about him?

And when she clicked on the name "Harry Potter" with shaking hands, she screamed when she saw her name staring at her.


	2. Part 2

**Part 2**

* * *

"Hermione, what's wrong, what happened?" Ron panted as he kneeled on the floor next to her. His fingers moved swiftly over her face and arms as her gaze remained fixed on the computer screen. Rose was pulling on Hermione's hand and asking if she was all right.

"Rose, play with your brother, see if you can make him stop crying," Ron said without moving his eyes from the still speechless Hermione.

"Love, please tell me what's wrong." She slowly pointed and his eyes traced down her arm to the computer and jumped up when he read what was on the screen.

"Since when did you and _Malfoy_ ever get together?" he nearly shouted, making Rose startle and whimper slightly as she pulled Hugo in a sitting position to play a hand game with him.

This finally made Hermione look away from the computer and glare at him, making him back up a step. "I never did anything with Malfoy, Ronald, but some imbe—" she glanced over at her children who seemed busy with their clapping game. "Some imbecile is writing about it." She moved her finger quickly down the mouse wheel, taking in the other stories on the page. "And who the hell would write something about you and _Harry_?"

That made Ron collapse to his knees, wincing as pain shot up his leg when he hit the floor. "Hermione I…I would never…you're the only one who—"

"Oh _shut up_ Ronald!" Hermione growled. The hurt on his face made her sigh and reach out to cup his face in her hands.

"I'm sorry Ron. This entire thing is utterly ridiculous. I _must_ be having a dream. The Muggles _can't_ know about us or be writing stories about…" She glared at the computer and slammed the screen down without bothering to turn it off. Looking back at Ron, she sighed again and kissed his forehead then turned to her daughter who was now staring at the two of them with wide eyes.

"Rose, darling, I'm sorry you had to hear mummy and daddy argue." Rose just continued looking at her as she picked a now smiling Hugo up.

"I'm hallucinating is all. I'm too stressed and going out of my mind sitting at home all day. I need to get back to work." She stood up and began to walk out of the room.

"Hermione." She turned around and looked at her husband who was still kneeling on the floor. "I saw it too you know."

She didn't say anything and left the room.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

The next day Ron owled Harry and Ginny, and the couple quickly Apparated over to see what had him in a craze. Ron had managed to convince Hermione that it wasn't a dream nor was she going insane, and she wound up explaining to him and the other couple about what she knew about the website. Towards the end, her voice cracked.

"And I went to the books section and I—I can't explain it but…Harry you—your name it—"

"Show me," Harry said.

Hermione's resolve was stronger than the day before and her hands barely shook when she opened the computer and saw her friend's name staring at her again. Harry's jaw was tight as he looked through the titles and descriptions of some of the stories.

"Why," he spat out, "Would these people _want_ Snape and my mother to be together?"

Ginny rested her head against his shoulder as Hermione looked at him and said, "I don't know, but some of these people have come up with some very disturbing stories."

"And how do they know what went on when my father, Sirius, and Lupin were in school?"

"How should I know?" Hermione asked. "But it's a large possibility they made it up."

Harry's face fell for a moment, then he reached over to grab the mouse and quickly went through the next few pages of the site.

Hermione glanced at him. "You were allowed to use the computer as a child?"

"No, this is from years of watching Dudley." Harry's gaze remained fixed on the computer for a few more moments as he rolled the mouse wheel, cringing at a few pairings that were coming up, and then he realized some of what he was reading.

"THEY KNOW ABOUT OUR CHILDREN!"

"What!" the others cried out. And they stared in shock as they saw stories about Hugo, Rose, James, Albus, and even the now six-month-old Lily.

"They know of when our children go to Hogwarts," Ginny whispered, gripping the table for support as her face went white. The others were just as pale as she and were shaking in anger.

How dare the _Muggles_ write about their children! It was bad enough they were being written about, but the children should barely be known about. It was bad enough that each birth brought along an article in the _Daily Prophet_ but at least that news went away.

The girls were sniffling, Ron's body was clenched tightly, but Harry was reacting the worst out of all of them. His face had turned an ugly shade of red (very much like his Uncle Vernon's had done in the past) and his breath was coming out in quick spurts. He did not want the children to have the fame that he had; and this is something that they, like him, wouldn't know about.

"This is a bloody breach of security," Harry said after a few moments of silence.

Those words were enough to make the other three look away from the screen and at each other. They were all resolved to change this.

XXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Over the next few days, the four of them hustled all over the place, getting word out to different departments of the Ministry as well as all the magic users in other countries. If a British author was able to get a hold of Harry Potter's infamous story, there was no telling what other authors may discover. This J. K. Rowling didn't even have any wizard blood for Merlin's sake!

Hermione was all too happy to have something to do and she found herself out of the slump she was in after her father died. Many _Harry Potter_ books (_oh Merlin, it's still so unbelievable that the Muggles were told about us!_) were Vanishing and the Muggle world was in an outcry over it, but only for a short while.

Aurors were going out and Modifying memories. The Department of Mysteries was somehow able to get a worldwide search beacon out to quickly find all of the books. And Harry was staying late at the Ministry every night as it was discovered there was much more paraphernalia than just books.

People were making movies about them!

As the wizards went from place to place eradicating all evidence of their world, Hermione visited her mother. When she yet again refused to take the laptop, Arthur Weasley was all too happy to take the parts from it.

Yes, the computer helped her find that news of the wizard population had leaked to the Muggles (though how it happened, no one was sure), but it had given her nothing but trouble from the start.

As for the laptop itself? Burn, baby, burn.

* * *

**A/N: **I know that Harry was fine with Severus in the end, hence why his son's middle name is that, but I'm sure he wouldn't want him and Lily to have gotten together. After all, James _is_ his father.


End file.
